Fabian's Past
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Fabian decides to tell his past to the person he loves.


Fabian P.O.V.

Should I tell her? I have to tell her someday, right? Today's the day, Rutter.

I walk up to her and say "Nina, we need to talk. Now. In private." She looks at me puzzlingly, but follows me out of the common room, and into the kitchen, through the bread oven, through the cellar, through the tunnels, past the senet board, through some more tunnels, to where, she and some other members of Sibuna were held 'captive' until Joy and I rescued them.

"OK, so what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, as we sat down on the boxes.

"My past." I sighed. "It's a long and winding road, with a little complicated on the side." She nodded, telling me to push forward with my story. "Please, no questions until the end." She nodded again.

"I don't wanna have intercourse until I'm married, because of my parents; they made me, by accident, so I was a mistake. They were at a party, got drunk, and went overboard. They wanted an abortion, but the doctors, Uncle Ade and Aunt Julie stopped them. When I was about 6 and all of a sudden they gave me up for adoption, but luckily, Uncle Ade got me, he's my guardian. About a month later when I was settled in with him, I was watching the news and found out that my parents committed suicide, later that night police came around to the house and asked to speak to me, I was shown a note saying: **Dear whoever reads this, we are dead, it wasn't because we were unhappy with our marriage, it was because of our son, Fabian Rutter, he was a mistake, and it was killing us inside to keep pretending we were happy. Goodbye. **They were basically blaming me, I was the reason they were dead. I changed that day, from a bubbly 6 year old to a very quiet one. I only spoke when I had to, I was always in my room, on my own, minding my own business, and Uncle Ade and Aunt Julie couldn't stand it.

"On my 10th birthday they got me my guitar and I changed a little, because I could express myself through music, and they saw that, but then they told me that we were going to move to Liverpool, because we were always reminded of my parents, and we needed a fresh start. So we moved, and I changed a little more, because I wasn't haunted by them. When I was 11 tragedy struck me again, Aunt Julie died, but gave me a guitar pick and a chain and told me to put it on, and that she would always be with me. Then on my 12th birthday Uncle Ade told me I could come here, and I accepted, because he wanted me to make some friends, and I went along and I did make some friends, as you know, and I changed a little more, so by then I was about 35% of what I originally was.

"Then you came. And as you bumped into Patricia, I remember thinking you were breath-taking. I hung back a little just to see you running off, and I wondered if you were staying at Anubis, and you were. It was one of the best things that happened to me, like you were my reward after all these years. And we drew closer and we became best friends, we kissed, we became a couple, we went back to being best friends, and then you fell through the floor and you were gone for a few days, and I realized the pain of not having you with me was too much to bear. I felt like I had no reason to live, I started to go into depression, the Fabian that was before Anubis House. I guess that was when it really hit me, I love you. I don't want my children, which I hope to have with you, to have to go through what I did."

She looked stunned, to say the least, she didn't speak for a good couple of minutes, and I don't blame her. I waved my hand in front of her face and called her name she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out." She apologised.

I shook my head "It's OK, it's a lot to take in, I'm sorry I dumped it on you, but you were the only person who I know who would kind of understand what it was like, to lose parents, plus I have to tell someone someday. You don't hate me, do you?"

"Fabian, it's your past; I've got no reason to hate you. And I respect your decision with kids; I think it's very mature and reasonable. But I've got a question you know when you said you love me, was it true?"

"Y-y-yeah. You're my Chosen One, sent from above to be with me. My one, my only, my soul mate."

"Thanks, Fabian, that means a lot because-" She takes a deep breath, then continues "I love you too."

"Good." Is all I say before I crash my lips to hers, something I should of done months ago.


End file.
